1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and a device for learning a language and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, the developer of a conventional language learning software pre-records the pronunciations of different words and phrases and generates corresponding acoustic models according to these pre-recorded pronunciations. When a user learns to pronounce a word or phrase by using the language learning software, the system compares the received voice signal with the corresponding acoustic model to determine whether the user's pronunciation is correct or not.
Even though the conventional learning mechanism described above can determine whether the pronunciation of the user is correct or not and output the word or phrase that is not correctly pronounced, the user cannot get to know how exactly his/her pronunciation is through such a learning mechanism. For example, when the user keeps pronouncing the English word “play” as “pay”, the conventional learning mechanism cannot instantly point out this issue but simply tells the user that his/her pronunciation is incorrect or provides information of the correct pronunciation.